Passing Grade
by xxSatanicaxx
Summary: ONE SHOT!This is about Kagome making a poem and its results in accordance to her test, with some interesting results. Kagome notices Inu Yashas' and Kikyo's true ancestors, and is inspiried. I know Kag is Kikyos true ancestor but this is, in just a fic :P


**ONE SHOT! I will not be making a second chapter:**

**This is about Kagome noticing Inu Yashas' and Kikyo's true ancestors. And yes I realize that if this were to happen, Then Kagome should be Kikyo's ancestor, but this is, in essance, a fan fic, so dont flame me :P**

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Kagome laid down her pencil and looked at the clock.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock. It seemed as though time itself had slowed just to make her test that much more miserable. What was worse? It was on the feudel ara. (A/N: Youd think she would know her own history, ne?)

Sighing in frustration Kagome decides against trying to finish her test to take out a piece of paper and write some words down, she always found that in times of 'crisis' by writing... and so he took the eraser part of her pencil from her mouth and tapped her forehead.

_What is really on my mind? Why cant I focus? Errrrg, stupid Inu Yasha and the stupid fight we had when I had to come home to write this stupid test, why is everything so... stupid?! _

_"Awwee!!"_

"Pardon me Kagome, but if you would like to save your frustration for AFTER we give these tests back with their marks, that would be greatly appreciated". Kagome looked up from her paper, to see every living soul in the class staring at her.

_I really gotta keep quite sometimes... whos that?_

Kagomes stare continued to the front right seat, and the boy that sat right in front of her, inthe same rowe as her.

_They look so familiar.. where have I seen them before? No, cant get side tracked... but they look so cute, I wonder if there dating. Ive never seen them before.. well Im sure I have they are in my class after all... wait now I remember, there both exchange students... I cant remember where from though._

Kagome then had a topic, and so she wrote, without taking her eyes off her paper with her poem written on it.

Kagomes answer came soon after the bell wrang for the next class when she say the pair get up from they're seats together, pass in the test together, and walk out hand in hand, smiling faces, and eyes full of love.

Kagome sighed in dispare. " I wish Inu Yasha looked at me like that ", then Kagome looked down and realized she hadnt finished her test!

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" Kagome mentally slapped herself for being so easily side tracketed ( sp ), and passed in her half finished paper, not realizing her poem was under neath her test she had passed in to Miss Keade.

-------------------------- Three Days Later ---------------------------

"Oh wow, look ! I got an 86!" Ayumi boasted to her friends, as Kagome just hung her head in shame, she knew she wouldnt pass this.

"Kagome Higurashi, may I please see you outside the class for a moment?" Kagome swallowed her pride and fear, quite loudly, to get out of her seat and follow her sensei to the other side of the door, once outside, Kagome placed a fake smile so hard to see through she almost felt like truly smiling.

"Mrs.Higurashi, I must say Im not very impressed with your paper, you did so terribly I had to tell you your mark in private ... " Kagome mentally slipped into a slump, how was she going to explain this to her mother, her grandfather, and worse of all, try explaining to Inu Yasha that she had to stay for a few extra days to rewrite this test.

"...However, there are some exception to the rules, do you remember this ? " Mrs.Keade held out a piece of paper with pencil markings on it, showing Kagome her own piece of literature.

Laughing nervously at her 'love note' to herself, in poetic form, she agreed that it was in fact hers.

"Well, I have never had anyone explain the relationship of two very influencial people of the Feudel Ara, much less, in poetic form. I was quite impressed, however I have decided that this was worthy of .. something" Kagomes face lit up, was she going to let her retake the test after all?

" I have decided to send this along to the Administration, but I cant see them rejecting it. I believe this is worthy of a passing grade, so here" Keade handed the paper back to her after writing a new score on her test.

"But dont tell anyone of this, Or I could lose my job and you could be expelled" Keade opened the door for an astondished Kagome, while she smirked to herself.

_This MUST be the same Kagome my great great great grandmother passed ledgends down across my family. This must be the Kagome from the old times. I better keep that to myself._

Once Kagome got into her mothers car to go home she finally looked onto her paper for her mark, in red and circled, but now scratched out was her 41, that was her first mark, and was now a 61 in green pen, for good credit.

Kagome then took out the poem and almost huged it. She would of kissed it too, if her mother hadnt taken it from her.

"Whats this Kagome, a love note? " Kagomes mother joked, as she began to read the poem out loud.

I wish you could see in me

The love I can see in you..

A love I seem to want to share

with a half demon, half human, hanyou

And even though you take off 

to another world with another girl.  
I hope theres enough room in your life

to share me in your world.

I may not know when your hurting

Or when your crying deep inside.

But you and I both know that

In you I will always confide.

I will love you to no end, 

My dear Inu Yasha, my love.

Come hell or high water

I will fight all that is above.

We stick together, side by side

and you never let me slip.

Cause you will catch me when I fall

lift me back up when I trip.

I may be as clumsy as heck,

maybe even a little weak in show.

But I will get better in time,

with practice of my bow and arrows.

I may be living in the 20th century

Its almost as though your in my row.

I wish I could tell you of my love,

but for now youll never know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K Hope you liked it! Review now :P


End file.
